Talk:Age 780
Definite date Is this the actual official date of the Champa saga (i.e. mentioned in official material), or is this just a calculated guess. Just wanted to know, because personally, the Champa saga taking place in the same year as the RoF saga makes more sense to me. Wixelt (talk) 10:45, June 12, 2016 (UTC) You simply need to do a bit of math. It's been stated this time in the future is 9 years from when Future Cell was killed by Trunks which was in Year 788. 788+9=797. Trunks is basically going to travel 17 years back into the main timeline. so 797-17=780 which is 4 years from when Goku goes to train with UUB. Alex TheChamp (talk) 00:40, June 13, 2016 (UTC) But... the Age is 798 in the given timeline here, so what happened there? Wixelt (talk) 16:36, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Date of the Tournament of Power The Super Dragon Balls are stated to be a prize for the tournament and have already been collected. Given that it takes one year for the Super Dragon Balls to become active again it must be a year since the Universe 6 and 7 Martial Arts Tournament, so shouldn't it say that the Universe Survival arc and Bulla's birth happened on the Age 781 page instead of 780? Marimo1Marimo (talk) 07:06, February 15, 2017 (UTC) As far as i'm aware, 780 has been the given date for Bulla's birth since long before Super. If anything this would push the Universe 6 Saga back into 779, though at this point i'd just leave it and wait to see what official sources (and/or the wiki's staff) have to say on the matter. Wixelt (talk) 09:20, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Indeed you both raise a good point. If Bra's birth date wasn't changed then this saga should be in Age 780. So the Universe 6 saga would be Age 779. But there's a problem with that. The Battle of Gods saga took place on Bulma's birthday in August Age 778 and the Dragon Balls were used. Frieza was revived and the other two wishes were used a year afterwards so at least August Age 779. With the four months he spent training that alone would push the battle with Golden Frieza into the start of Age 780. The Dragon Balls were used again in the Universe 6 saga when Beerus told Shenron to scram so that would be in at least August Age 780. The Super Dragon Balls were used not long after so another year after that...And yeah that should be least Age 781.Bullza (talk) 03:49, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Alright so after much research and thinking I've sorta figured it all out. The Battle of Gods saga takes place in Age 778, specifically in August because it's Bulma birthday. Videl mentions she's pregnant. Nine months after Pan is born which would be May Age 779. She couldn't have been born before May because it'd mean she'd have been 5 during End of Z but they said she was 4. She was a few months old at the same time Frieza was revived so that'd be August Age 779 which then fits with the Dragon Balls being active again. Frieza trained for 4 months so the big battle took place in December. Xenoverse 2 has Resurrection F as being in Age 779 so this works. The Universe 6 saga has to have been in at least August Age 780 because the Dragon Balls are active again and Beerus makes 1 of the 3 wishes. The Super Dragon Balls are used a few days after. In the Future Trunks saga Zuno mentions the Super Dragon Balls had only been used recently and weren't active so probably still Age 780. In the filler after this Goku gathers the Dragon Balls up again. This should be at least 4 months after the Universe 6 saga because in the manga Dende mentioned if only 1 wish is made they can be used again in 4 months so this would be likely in Age 781 now. And then finally in this current saga the Super Dragon Balls are active again now so it has to be at least August Age 781.Bullza (talk) 00:24, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The only known source of Bulla being born in 780 was the GT Perfect Files, wasn't it? Considering that source is connected to GT and not Z, and since Super has retconned or contradicted other details present in GT and GT just being considered an alternate timeline, perhaps it could just be assumed that Super has retconned Bulla's year of birth? Marimo1Marimo (talk) 18:12, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Remove Dragon Ball Legends from main events of this year Its not exactly canon, so i'm not sure why its still being listed here, or at least not listed under sub-heading or something. Wixelt (talk) 19:44, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Your headcanon is not canon. Even if you consider it an alternate universe or whatever, the year is the same. This would be like not listing Future Trunks' timeline's events in the "Age" articles. Orion (T-B- ) 19:53, June 17, 2018 (UTC)